Curses
by CaptainAshPrice
Summary: Hesh and Logan stranded on the beach... Now Rorke is back from the dead with Logan in his clutches... Will it never end?
1. Curses Characters

_**Ghosts and other US Military**_

_**Elias Walker **_

Father to David, Logan, and Hogan Walker. Leader of the Ghosts before he was murdered by Gabriel Rorke.

_**David "Hesh" Walker **_

Eldest son of Elias Walker, proud member of the legendary Ghosts, protective of his little brother Logan. Handler of MWD Riley.

_**Logan Walker **_

Originally thought to be the youngest Walker son, unknowingly the twin brother to the very alive Hogan Walker. Member of the Ghosts with David. Hardly speaks unless spoken to, has a strange mental and emotional connection to Gabriel Rorke.

_**Hogan "Killer" Walker **_

Originally thought an orphan child, ran from foster care homes till he was 16, forged documentation into the Marines, joined MARSOC before they were depleted, works contract for whatever side he believes has the best intrest of the people in mind. Expert sniper, confirmed kills high in the hundreds.

_**Mason Forrester**_

A now strapping young man who was found and rescued by Hesh and his team from former Federation crazies at the age of 16. Now at the ripe old age of twenty, he owes Hesh his life and his only wish is to prove his worth to the Ghosts. Gone through extensive military training, soon to join his mentor Hesh on missions.

_**Keegan Russ**_

Keegan Russ, normally just Keegan, lead sniper for the Ghosts, technically most senority after Elias was killed, but opted to have his longtime friend Merrick take over in the daily running of the Ghosts. Prefers the fieldwork, not as quiet at Logan, but still a man of few words. Very fond of both David and Logan.

_**Marcus "Talon" Russ**_

Keegan's younger brother, joined after Rorke had taken Logan and the nationwide threat was eliminated for time being. Had been deployed oversees during most of the turf on the homefront. Very mature like his brother, also demolitions expert.

_**Thomas Merrick**_

Keegan's close friend, both served under Elias before he was murdered. Misses Elias Walker and works hard to keep the Ghosts alive under his command. Looks frequently to work with David on finding Logan. He is aware of Hogan Walker.

_**Thomas Lasky**_

Friend of Davids, was called in on a favor to help find Logan before it's too late. Was working in a secret group specializing in air and space travel, so he's a hell of a pilot and can fly most anything.

_**Canyon "Cannon" Beckett**_

Friend of David and Logan growing up. Unlike the Walker's father, the Beckett father taught all his children in the family traditional ways of the assassin. Canyon, however, is the most soldier-like of his two younger brothers. An expert in hand to hand combat and anything sharp, he met David yet again (Looking for Logan) while on a job and offers his fammily's services to help find his missing brother.

_**Falcon Beckett**_

Friend of David and Logan growing up. Traditional assassin, he is the quieter of the three Beckett brothers, normally handles the more dirty work. Handles his MWD Hawk, who he rescued from death overseas and trained him to assist him and his brothers on the job.

_**Cody Beckett**_

Friend of David and Logan growing up. He was closest to Logan, both being the youngest. He tried to keep in touch, but once the Walkers were introduced into the Ghosts, communication went dead. Cody handles most of the blue collar jobs and undercover work. He speaks most languages, master of poisons and antidotes.

_**Tyler "Comrade" Jackson**_

Works under David in his team to find Logan. Specialty is medic, also doesn't mind getting his hands dirty when he needs to. Master of the pressure points and dabbled in torture methods, comes in handy when "interveiwing" bad guys about Logan's location.

_**Amber "Fox" Garmont**_

Special Forces Operative. SFO for short. A genuine hardass badass kind of girl. Ran into David while on a job in Mexico, joined his op to complete her own. She and David had a thing for awhile after that, still has feelings for him. They fell out when David wanted more but Amber wasn't ready to commit to it.

_**Ember Garmont**_

Special Forces Operative. SFO for short. A complete hardass, met Amber Garmont in training and the two became inseperable. Changed her last name after Amber adopted her as her sister. She's lesbian, one of the guys, hotheaded, and into heavy weaponry.

_**Federation and Former Federation**_

_**Gabriel "Wolfe" Rorke**_

Not much is known about Gabriel "Wolfe" Rorke anymore. After kidnapping Logan, he went underground. He recruited, abiet more thoughtfully, people with a similar story to his own, creating his own warped version of the Ghosts. Still wants to destroy them as well as his old coworkers. Sees much of himself in Logan, plans on turning him against his own brother. Know about Hogan and plans on using that info to his advantage. His speciality is his brutality, his wits, and his knowledge of mind control techniques, poisons, and ancient Native American potions.

_**Ash Borne**_

One of Rorke's right hand soldiers. Owes Rorke her life, looks to him as a father figure, and works for his never-given approval to the best of her abilities. She a master of camoflauge, ambushes, knives, and small arms. Secretly very jealous of Rorke's infatuation with Logan, and often Logan's biggest tormentor.

_**Connor Longry**_

Once Ghosts as well, had a bad apple for a team leader, and his brother, uncle, and him were left to die on an open battlefield. Now label KIA, he and his brother Garret work with Rorke to bring down the Ghosts and avenge their dead uncle who raised them. Mainly does the dirty work on Logan and his ever present guards.

_**Garrett Longry**_

Once a Ghost, betrayed, left for dead with his brother and uncle who raised them. His uncle never made it out alive. Garrett and his brother Connor were tracked down by Rorke and recruited to help bring down the Ghosts and create a new, better nation. Does the dirty work with his brother and also Logan's main guards while he is imprisioned.

_**David Knight**_

Just a black-listed ex soldier for hire. His partner whom he considered a brother was murdered on the job while conducting servielance. He found the hitman, and proceeded to slash his front open and hang the man while he was alive in the mess hall. He was dishonorably discharged and sentenced to death for his crimes, when Rorke found him and recruited him.

_**Yasha Knight**_

A regular cutthroat, Yasha is David Kinght's cousin who was born in Siberia. He did odd jobs around the world, known best for messy and news worthy assassinations. Doesn't form bonds easily, but was always close with his cousin and heeded his call for help and recruited by Rorke.

_**Yassen Gregorovich**_

A Russian assassin, he was Rorke's closest friend outside the Ghosts. Childhood enemies turned friends later, he will do whatever it takes to help Rorke right the wrongs done to him. While he doesn't quite agree with some of his methods, he assists from time to time with Logan, including doctoring his wounds when required.


	2. Curses Chpt 0

Leaves crunched softly in the underbrush, the sound crackling through the air like an undercurrent of electricity. In the dusky light, the brown leaves seemed to be an endless pit on the forests floor.

Mason Forrester, a scrawny 16 year old runaway, spun around at the noise. "Who's there?" He raised his voice nervously, hating the unwanted pitch in his tone. He shivered, pulling his tattered grey camo jacket closer to him. "I'm unarmed and not a threat, I'm just passing through!" Silence was his panicked words only answer. Mason knew he shouldn't have come into the Dark Forest, which was covered in a thick canopy of trees, mixed with the wide berths of a few ancient pines. Visibility was low, and while concealment was plenty, real cover was hard to find. It didn't help he stood out like a sore thumb with ragged jeans, black combat boots, grey Federation camo jacket, and his shaggy black hair.

More leaves crunched off to Masons right, causing his terror to rise. If the Federation was in here like the rumors said, and they found Mason... Mason spun to run away, but ran into something solid, falling back onto his ass with his knees already drawn close to him. The figure now in front of him made Mason gasp in pure fear, his lips moving but unable to form words.

"Well well well, what a surprise to find." The enormous figure that Mason had inadvertly ran into chuckled. He hefted what looked to be a very intimidating and rather large rifle onto his shoulder. He was covered in the dark grey of the Federation, but the newer fatigues compared to Mason's old one. Dirt and grime covered his trousers but his top was spotless. The mans dark, hooded eyes never left Masons.

Mason gulped, his head darting sidewise as more seemed to appear through the trees, their footsteps making them sound like an army. Another dark grey figure approached the man Mason had hit.

"Just a kid, _amigo_. He's alone. Probably came out here on a dare. Doesn't even sound like his balls have dropped." All the newcomers chuckled.

Mason's man grinned evily, laughing softly under his breath. "Ah, Ambroise, you know how to make a first impression." He said, turning his torso slightly to wink at his friend before looking down at Mason. "So, boy, what are you doing in the Dark Forest? Don't you know that the Federation owns these parts?"

Mason swallowed hard, mouth suddenly extremely dry. "I-

The Man's eyes seem to glint anger and darken even more as he seemed to realize what Mason was wearing. "You tear that off one of the dead, boy? Where'd you get that jacket? You think it makes you seem like a real man?"

Mason almost cried. He knew he shouldn't have come in here, but it seemed better to avoid the bigger, older bullies who were definately going to inflict physical harm than the supposed Feds hiding in the woods. He didn't know how to fight, didn't have any family of his own. Due to malnutrition, he hadn't gotten the growth spurt most boys had and was a measly 5'6 at 135lbs, at most. He was defenseless against these men, and at their complete mercy. "N-n-noo sir." He stuttered, then cried out as the man kicked at his knee, the sharp pain worse due to his starved state. "I swear! I found it in a dumpster sir-I'm sorry I just needed the warmth-I didn't have any other way to keep warm I'm sorry!" He blubbered, hating himself and his cowardness.

The man seemed to have heard only part of what Mason had said. "A dumpster. You found my dead brother's coat in a dumpster..." He trailed off, rage etched onto every feature of his face as he circled Mason still on the ground. "You little shite. Desecrating my dead brethren?!" He roared, this time hitting Mason's ribs.

Mason screamed in pain as he felt a rib or two give way, curling into himself as much as possible, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed out, whimpering as the man crouched down to peer into Mason's eyes.

"Sorry?" The man suddenly whispered so low that Mason strained to catch the words. "You're SORRY FOR DISGRACING MY UNIFORM?" The man suddenly screamed at him, eyes buldging out of his head.

Mason knew he would die now. The man was mentally unstable, and nothing he could say or do would change from this man either killing him with his fists or a bullet.

"_Amigo_, let's go, it's just some punk homeless kid." Ambroise stepped in once, abiet nervously. He eyes strayed to Masons apologetically, like he too, knew Mason's fate and that he wasn't going to be able to change it.

"No, Ambroise, this kid is going to pay. He's as bad as those fucking United fuckers!" Mason's man stood,letting his rifle fall to his side, hung only by a small leather strap across his chest. He pulled out a vicious looking steel knife, the glint of the fading light making it look otherwordly evil. In Mason's eyes, it could have been a sword.

"Please..." Mason whispered hoarsly. He held his hand out desperately, as if to ward off the oncoming attack, his other arm hiding his face. He didn't want to die. He heard the man laughing softly as his clothes rustled, probably preparing to strike. Mason held his breath...

A barely audible _hisss_ sped past Mason, then a soft sigh and a grunt, and the thud of mulitiple bodies hitting the forest floor had Mason peering up cautiously, tears still dripping from his face. He focused on in front of him first. Mason's man was dead,lying on his back, three obvious bullets in his body; one to the head, two to the chest. The man's crazed eyes were glazed over looking into the unknown. Mason blinked a few times briefly and swallowed his fear. Looking around, he spotted the other man lying on the ground as well, blood pooling onto the forest floor. Still not believing he could be safe, Mason tried to struggle to his feet, his wounded ribs flaring in pain. He collapsed, teeth gritted in agony. His wounded knee must be worse than he thought; he wasn't going to be able to run, let alone walk out of this. Mason crawled slowly and desperately toward a bush, praying it would be enough to have whoever was out there to miss him just until he could slip away. He had almost reached the small bush when it suddenly stood; a man in dark camo around his face and odd camoflauged clothes appeared out of nowhere. The man's dark eyes were glued to Masons.

Mason screamed, then promptly tried to stand and run, forgetting about his injuries. He fell instantly, blackness clouding his vision, when he felt strong arms wrap around him and words being spoken, but he couldn't make them out. Being lifted into the air, he let out a groan as his ribs protested at the treatment, as gentle as it was.

Mason wasn't aware of how much time had passed when he blinked his eyes open forcefully. His eyes stung at the bright light being shone into them before he turned away, again blinking rapidly to clear his sight. "Where am I?" He asked fearfully.

"You're safe, kiddo." A deep, raspy voice answered him. "He's fine, Hesh, just a little banged up. Needs his knee wrapped and his ribs looked at just to double check, but he should be fine in a few months."

Masons eyes finally came into focused. He almost screamed again in terror before he realized the skull-faced man in front of him was simply wearing a mask. Mason quickly took in his surroundings. Three big, burly men were in a half circle around him and one slightly smaller man who had been checking his wounds. They all wore black, with the weird skull masks and all were well armed. The one who had been spoken to, Hesh, answered the man who had spoke. "Months, Keegan?" His tone was questionable.

Keegan, the man who had tended to Mason, stood. "He's extremely weak, Hesh. Probably one of millions of orphaned children here. Lucky if he eats probably twice a week. Isn't that right, kiddo?"

They had laid Mason on some sort of cot in an abandoned building he had passed by before, close to the Forest. His head was raised slightly by his jacket so he could see better. "Who are you?" Mason asked instead in a hoarse voice. "Why are you helping me?"

"Fair enough. Guess I would be a bit concerned about how long my lifespan would be too considering what you've been through kid." Keegan leaned over to brush the dirt off his knees. "I'm Keegan, as I'm sure you've heard, the ugly one's Merrick, the one in the middle is Hesh, and the semi-ugly one to the right of Hesh is Talon. We have one more somewhere outside, Lasky, but he's securing our ride out of here." He straightened, glancing at Merrick with a hard gaze. "What happens to you now is up to Merrick and Hesh, as it's their OP. As for helping you, well, let's just say we aren't the bad guys. You're a kid who didn't deserve what those guys were doing. I've already made my opinion known." He turned and walked through the three men watching Mason closely, disappearing behind them.

Mason shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "What happens to me now?"

Merrick blinked, as if surprised he'd speak. He glanced at Hesh, who simply shrugged at him with a small smirk.

"Told ya the kid would have some guts." He chided towards Merrick snidely.

Merrick rolled his eyes. "Alright kid, first things first. Who's side you one?"

Hesh and Talon snickered. "He's hurt, mate, not 10 bloody years old." Talon chuckled, quieting when Merrick shot him a cold glare.

"You mean, do I have sympathy for the Federation or the US?" Mason ignored the bickering, a small feeling telling him that his answers here would affect his life forever. "I hate them. They destroyed my home, my family, my life. I live on the border between us and them because this is where my family was murdered, and I have no where else to go. I've been living on my own for two years now. I am against everything the Federation stands for."

Merrick looked as surprised as Mason was at how forcefully his last statement was, and opened his mouth to speak, but it was Hesh who broke the silence.

"Would you like to be part of the group that ends them, kid?"

Mason took a deep breath, closing his eyes thoughtfully. Could he? He didn't see how, him being so weak. He didn't have much military academy training, at least in actual physical fighting. He had only been a year 3 cadet, not the required 4 to start combat courses. But perhaps these men knew a way Mason could avenge his family that he didn't. But he was willing to try. He had to live down his actions in the woods. Mason took a deep, long breath in, grateful he was still able to draw in air.

"I'm in."


End file.
